


Two White Shadows Become One

by arey0unasty



Category: WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Significant Others, Cuddling, Dry Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Mixups, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: A hotel mix-up forces Nick and Kevin to share a bed, except they both secretly enjoy it.





	Two White Shadows Become One

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for a while, and this is the result. 
> 
> There’s a part of this where they do sexual things while the other person is asleep/pretending to be asleep, which could be read as dubcon so if that’s an issue, feel free to skip that part.
> 
> None of this is true, it’s purely for my own entertainment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Title: Come Under the Covers - Walk the Moon

“I’m sorry, but there’s been a mistake with our bookings and we only have one room left.”

Nick and Kevin shared a sideways glance, both men nervous and a little irritated by the inconvenience.

“And it looks like it’s a single. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.” The manager seemed sincere in his apology, at the very least.

“We’ll live. It’s this or sleep in a broken down bus.” Nick joked. Kevin laughed beside him, which only made Nick smile.

The reason they were staying in a hotel was because their bus broke down right as they’d gotten to the venue they were playing that night. There wasn’t time for them to get it fixed or replaced by the time the show ended, so they called and made reservations at a decent hotel for the night.

Despite Nick’s confident statement, he was stressed about sharing a bed with Kevin. He had a _little_ bit of a crush on him. Nick had always found him attractive, but the way Kevin had supported him through his last breakup really made Nick fall for him. It was nice to have someone genuinely care about him.

The manager handed them the room keys and apologized a final time as they walked toward the elevator.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they made their way to the room. 

It was kind of shitty, if Nick had to be honest.

He was grateful for a place to stay, but they gave them the _smallest_ room in the hotel. It had a bed, which was only barely big enough for the two of them, a single armchair, and a nightstand. 

But, it was clean, so Nick wouldn’t complain too much. 

“I’ll sleep in the chair.” Both men stated in unison. They burst into giggles before Kevin spoke.

“Okay, we’ll flip a coin. Loser gets the chair. Heads or tails?” Kevin asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Tails.” Nick replied.

Kevin flipped the coin, groaning when it landed on tails. 

“You got lucky, Nicholas.” Nick shuddered at the use of his full name, beyond grateful that Kevin had turned around to get ready for bed.

Nick quickly stripped out of his clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants and one of the band’s new hoodies. 

A few minutes passed with both men shuffling around the room, preparing to go to sleep. Finally, Nick laid down, and this was the most comfortable bed he’s slept in the entire tour. 

He felt kind of bad for Kevin.

The thought barely crossed his mind before he passed out, sleep quickly overtaking him. 

“Nick? Hey, Nick, do you have another hoodie, or a spare blanket?” Kevin whisper-yelled. Nick grumbled at being woken up, reaching for his glasses before turning on the light. Both men winced at the sudden brightness. 

“What’s up, Kev?” 

“I’m freezing over here, Nicky.” It was then when Nick realized that Kevin only had on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, and he was using the hotels towels as a blanket. 

“Man, just come get in bed with me. No point in you freezing half to death.” Plus, he didn’t imagine the chair was overly comfortable either.

Kevin obliged and all but dived underneath the covers, sighing contently at the warmth of the sheets.

“Thanks, Nick. Sorry for waking you.” Kevin said, before yawning loudly. Nick wondered if he’d gotten any sleep before waking him up.

“S’fine. Night, Kev.” With that, he removed his glasses and turned out the light. Both men fell asleep rather easily. 

The next day, Nick woke up around seven am, intent on using the hotel gym before they had to leave. Only he couldn’t, as Kevin was curled around him, face buried in the crook of his neck. 

Nick didn’t expect him to be a cuddler.

Nick tried to wiggle out of the embrace without disturbing the bassist, but his movements backfired. Kevin let out a low moan and Nick _immediately_ realized the other man was hard. 

His brain short circuited. He’s wanted this to happen for so long, but not under these circumstances. Nick tried to get up again, this time he only succeeded in pushing his ass against Kevin’s crotch. He bit back a whine and stayed still, hoping he hadn’t woken him up.

Which, on the one hand, he wanted Kevin to wake up so he could go about his day and forget this ever happened, but on the other hand, he was enjoying this. 

It was at that moment that Nick realized he was also hard. 

“Shit,” he whispered. He shut his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, at least then maybe the awkwardness of this entire situation will be avoided. Nick can pretend he doesn’t know anything ever happened, Kevin gets a pass. Simple. 

Nick forces himself to relax. A few minutes pass without incident, and then Kevin shifts behind him, brushing his crotch against his ass once again. Kevin groaned and moved his hands to Nick’s hips, pulling him back to grind against him.

Kevin moans in his ear and finally, Nick reaches his breaking point. “Kevin?” 

The man in question freezes, removes his hands from Nick and scrambles toward the edge of the bed. 

“Shit, Nick, I’m sorry, I know it was shitty and-“ Nick raised a hand up to stop his rambling.

“It’s fine, Kev. We can pretend it never happened.” Nick said. Not that he wanted to do that, but there was no other way to get out of the situation _without_ admitting he was basically in love with Kevin.

“What if I don’t wanna pretend?” 

Nick froze, opened his mouth to reply, horrified when only a high whine came out. He felt his cheeks heating up at his reaction. 

“I- do you. Do you, uh, have feelings. For me?” Nick stuttered out. 

“Yeah, have for a while now. Didn’t wanna make a move in case you were still hurting over your ex. So, I really am sorry about this.”

“Quit apologizing. I was uh, enjoying it too. And I am. Over her, by the way.” He had been over her for a _long_ time. 

“Oh, good. So do you want to like,” Kevin paused, thinking about how he wanted to word it. “Be boyfriends? Is that too childish? Partners, maybe?” 

Nick rolled his eyes. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.” He turned over and pulled Kevin in for a quick kiss.

Both men smiled at each other before Kevin leaned in for a more passionate kiss. Nick shuddered as Kevin ran his tongue across his lower lip, asking for entry. Nick complied, moaning at the sensation of tongue on tongue. 

He missed that.

Eventually, Kevin got bored and started kissing his jaw, making his way down Nick’s neck, finally settling on the junction where neck and shoulder meet. Nick whined at the rough treatment. “Should we, _ah_, continue from earlier?” Nick half said, half gasped out. 

“Fuck yeah.” Was Kevin’s only verbal response. He pressed a kiss just below Nick’s ear, sending a jolt down Nick’s core. He grabbed Nick’s hips, pulling their crotches together. Both men groaned in unison, clashing their hips against each other with no real rhythm. Both men were close, it wouldn’t take much for either of them to get off.

“Nick, I love you.” Kevin gasped out. The admission pushed Nick over the edge, panting hard into Kevin’s neck as his orgasm rolled over him. 

Watching Nick fall apart did Kevin in, moaning softly into his hair as he came. 

It was quiet for a few minutes as both men lay panting, trying to regain their breaths. Kevin broke the silence with a giggle, realizing they’d come in their pants like teenagers. 

“Kev? Did you mean it?” Nick asked, voice small. After he regained his senses, a wave of anxiety hit him. He couldn’t tell if Kevin just said it in the heat of the moment, or if he was _actually_ in love with Nick. It terrified him.

“When I said I loved you? Yeah, I meant it. I’ve loved you for a long time. It wasn’t until you showed me some of the first few drafts of What If Nothing that I realized I was _in love_ with you.”

Nick pressed his hands to Kevin’s cheeks and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “I love you too. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for so long, I just didn’t want to say anything and ruin our friendship if you didn’t feel the same.”

“Wow, it’s kinda lucky we got stuck with the single bed, otherwise we’d just be pining over each other until Eli yelled at one of us for being blind.” 

“We’ll have to leave a good review. Now come on, we need to get ready for the bus call.. Shower with me?” 

“Can we have a round two?” 

“I’m listening.” Nick replied, eyebrow raised. 

“I’ll eat you out.” Kevin said, smirking as Nick’s jaw fell open, a litany of moans tumbling from his lips. 

Needless to say, they were late for bus call.


End file.
